Maid to Follow Up
by Uchiha B
Summary: "I know Levi like the back of my hand," Hange smiled, "So I know he's been avoiding you, Ka-Go-Me! I thought I'd help the two of you out!" So how did something like a French maid uniform even exist in this world? IY/AoT drabble, sorta sequel to 'Washing Up'


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A sorta sequel to Washing Up

* * *

Bleh.

The sluggish feeling all over her body was sadly familiar and she knew that the source had probably been drugs, but she was still rather confused.

Luckily for her, the Shikon seemed to be in a good enough mood that it was clearing her blood and mind of the drug quickly enough that she could gather her thoughts in a coherent manner.

_'Last night...' _Kagome let out a few deep breaths, trying to recall what had gone on the previous night so that she would end up in this situation, _'I was with Hange and listening to her new theories about the Titans when she served me tea–'_

A groan suddenly erupted from her throat and she slumped back, "It was drugged," Kagome moaned, "I really should have expected something like this..."

"Yes, you should have!"

The loud cheerful voice had the Priestess opening her eyes lazily as the target of the ire walked into the room and gently shut the door behind her as not to make any noise, "I am surprised, Kagome! That you so easily trusted me that you would willingly drink my tea!"

"Hmmph," Kagome snorted, still recovering from the effects of the light sleeping drug Hange had spiked her tea with, "Why do I have to keep my guard up around my companions?" She complained, "There's already so few to trust in these walls." She grumbled.

"So true~" Hange smiled happily, "But don't worry! I'll never hurt you beyond repair! You're my Kagome after all!" However, after those words, the Titan researcher abruptly looked thoughtful, "Or should I say that you're _Levi's _now?"

Kagome immediately flushed at the reminder of what had happened in the shower room last week with the Corporal, "That was just some sort of weird abnormal occurrence that you happened to walk in on," She could feel that the drug was almost completely out of her system now, "It will probably never happen again."

"Does that make you sad?" Hange snickered at Kagome's glare and her smirk only widened when the Priestess attempted to get up, only to find that she was restrained by something tight, "Listen, I know Corporal Shortie like the back of my hand, so I definitely know he's been avoiding you."

Kagome bit her lip, very irritated by both the facts that she was was tied up and that Hange was correct – Levi _had _been rather scarce the past few days and it frustrated her to no end, "And?" She drawled, wondering if she should just use the skills Shippou had taught her to slip out of the bonds, "Tying _me _up is your solution?"

Hange would probably just do something even more outrageous if she escaped from her bonds, so it was better that she just wait it out for now.

"I made sure that Levi had an extra busy day today," Hange's proceeding smirk even scared _her _of all people, "So I know he'll be here soon."

"What does that mean?!" Kagome furrowed her brows and went to observe the room. She was pretty startled to find it was _not _her quarters and rather, that of the Corporal's, "What the hell–!?"

"Hush, hush," Hange didn't look too frightened by her glare, "Since Levi is emotionally constipated and you are too conservative to approach him yourself, I thought I would help you two out!"

"By tying me up and leaving me in his room?" Kagome huffed, "That's pretty cliché." Honestly, it was like something she would read in an H-manga.

"Maybe," Hange grinned, shrugging her shoulders, "But it works! But even a clean freak has his fantasies and I dare say that you must look the part right now, Ka~Go~Me!" With that, the unconventional woman left the room with a cackle.

_'What does that mean?'_ Kagome wondered and glanced down only to find herself turning bright red, _'What the...?!'_

The clothes she normally wore was replaced by– _'Amaterasu-sama! Is this a French maid uniform?!'_ She gaped at the black and white frilly dress Hange had apparently dressed her in along with black stockings that ended a few inches underneath the skirt, _'How in the hell does something like THIS even exist in this world!?'_

Sure, she guessed the land she had been sent to was that of Europe before the Titans trampled on anything resembling borders and countries, but this world's France had no time to develop into the nation she was familiar with, so how could a French maid uniform of all things even possibly exist in this place?!

Just don't ask.

Kagome sighed, seeing that the restraints tying her down was, in fact, a single long lacy black ribbon – something she should have no problem escaping...

"Goddamn."

The door opened before she could do anything about the situation and Kagome stiffened as her face turned an even brighter red when grey eyes locked onto her before they widened, "H-hey, Levi," The Priestess tried to keep her voice even, but failed miserably, "F-fancy meeting you here, ne?"

One side of Levi's face twitched as he thoughtlessly closed the door behind him and Kagome watched nervously when his lips finally tightened and all the tension seemed to drain from his body, "Brat." He acknowledged like they weren't in this very strange and suggestive situation.

"Yes!" Kagome eagerly agreed even as her face began to turn a shade of red that didn't even exist, "I'm a brat and everything! Untie me and I'll go on my merry way so you can get a good night sleep!" She rambled stupidly.

"Do you know what kind of day I've had?" The Corporal ignored the whimper of _'Levi? What are you doing?'_ as he slowly pulled off his cravat, jacket, and shirt before facing her. His brows only rose when she gaped at him and he stalked towards her with a smirk, "I suppose I deserve a massage from my own personal maid."

"B-b-b-b-b-but..." Kagome babbled, letting out a strange high-pitched noise when Levi was suddenly straddling her waist, "A-ah..." She grew dizzy as desire rose through her.

He noticed and his smirk only widened, slowly unravelling the ribbon from her and much to his pleasure, her desire only seemed to skyrocket when he used his language skills to entice the Priestess further.

"_Commençons_."


End file.
